phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars
|original = Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars |imagem= StarWars_Poster.jpg |legenda= Pôster original em Inglês |temporada=4 |produçao= 433/434http://www.disneyabcpress.com/disneyxd/shows/phineas-and-ferb/episodes/ |transmissao= 215 |nt=41 |historia= Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |es= Kyle Menke John Mathot Mike Bell Michael Diederich Michael B. Singleton Edward Rivera Patrick O'Connor J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman |diretor= Robert F. Hughes Sue Perrotto "Diretor Assistente": Russell Calabrese |br= 31 de Agosto de 2014Programação de Agosto - Disney Channel |eua= 26 de Julho de 2014 |xdbr= 6 de Setembro de 2014http://anmtv.xpg.uol.com.br/phineas-e-ferb-star-wars-estreia-no-disney-channel-e-disney-xd/ |xdeua= 4 de Agosto de 2014 |internacional= 04 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Austrália) |arco= |adapt= |dvd= Phineas e Ferb: Star Wars |iTunes= }} " " é o quadragésimo primeiro episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 26 de Julho de 2014, e no Brasil em 31 de Agosto de 2014, ambos pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Há muitos anos, numa galáxia muito, muito distante, Phineas e Ferb estão vivendo a uma fazenda de distância de Luke Skywalker, no planeta Tatooine. De repente, R2-D2 e os planos da Estrela da Morte caem acidentalmente em suas mãos. Com o destino da galáxia nas costas, eles contratam Isabella, piloto e rival de Han Solo, para ajudá-los a devolver os planos à Aliança Rebelde. Para complicar a situação, Candace, uma Stormtrooper de baixo escalão, planeja atacar os Rebeldes e persegui-los pela galáxia para recuperar os planos da Estrela da Morte. Enquanto isso, o caos intergaláctico se espalha quando Perry, o Rebeldorrinco, fica preso em carbonita, ao tentar impedir que Darthenshmirtz use o seu novo “Sith-inator”. A saga tem mais confusão quando Ferb é acidentalmente atingido pelo “Sith-inator” e é transformado em um Sith. Com isso, Phineas terá que encarar o próprio irmão em uma batalha. Enredo Parte 1 A cena se abre com uma rolagem de abertura contando que a alguns verões atrás, em uma galáxia muito distante, viviam em um planeta deserto chamado Tatooine dois jovens fazendeiros de umidade felizes que não tinham a menor intenção de saírem do planeta ou de se envolverem em intrigas intergaláticas. Enquanto isso, o Império Intergalático terminara sua arma suprema: a Estrela da Morte. Após localizarem as plantas da Estrela da Morte, os rebeldes enviam seu melhor agente ornitorrinco para pegá-las na esperança de encontrarem alguma fraqueza. Com o término da rolagem de abertura, a cena foca na nave do Escritório de Administração do Império, onde Perry, o Rebeldorrinco, tenta passar despercebido por todos os soldados a fim de capturar as plantes da Estrela da Morte. Porém, quando o rebelde finalmente consegue o disco, o alarme é acionado fazendo com que ele tenha poucos minutos para voltar para sua nave. Após se esquivar de tiros lasers e de inúmeros soldados, Perry entra em sua nave e foge com as plantes da Estrela da Morte. Chegando na nave da Princesa Leia, a princesa se impressiona com o fato de seu agente preferido ter conseguido capturar as plantas da Estrela do Morte. Após um estrondo, o Capitão Antilles aparece contando que o Cruzador Estrelar imperial localizou a posição da nave. Em seguida, vários raios lares são lançados contra a neve dos rebeldes. Durante isso, em um planeta desértico chamado Tatooine, Phineas e Ferb, dois jovens fazendeiros de umidade, cantam uma música falando sobre o quanto amam o planeta deles. Com o término da canção, Phineas e Ferb se encontram com Luke Skywalker e apresentam a ele as modificações feitos no speeder deles. Ao olhar as turbinas de corrida no speeder, Luke pergunta aos meninos como eles fizeram aquilo. Phineas então conta que pegou conversores de força na Estação Tosche, e em seguida, pergunta a Luke se ele quer ajuda com o vaporizador de umidade. Luke reconhece a habilidade dos meninos mas lamenta o fato do Tio Owen querer trabalhar do jeito tradicional. Em meio as reclamações de Skywalker, o droid Treadwell aparece em cena para cumprimentar os meninos. Após isso, Phineas e Ferb se retiram do recinto velozmente com o speeder para almoçar. Depois da saída dos jovens fazendeiros de umidade, Luke, usando binóculos, avista o Cruzador Estrelar próximo demais de Tatooine. A nave da Princesa Leia é então capturada pelo Cruzador Estrelar. No Cruzador Estrelar, Candace, uma jovem soldado do Império Intergalático, se anima com o fato de ter finalmente uma oportunidade de capturar os rebeldes. Ao lado dela, Bajeet, um soldado mais jovem, sarcasticamente assume estar animado ao ponto de não conseguir se segurar. Depois de uma piada de Buford, outro jovem soldado do Império, Candace corre para atacar os rebeldes. Todavia, a animação da ruiva é contida por seu comandante oficial, que alega que a missão do trio (Candace, Baljeet e Buford) se resume a achar meias para o Darth Vader. Com a saída do comandante, Candace extravasa dizendo que seu potencial não pode ser resumido a encontrar meias. Por outro lado, Buford diz que encontrar meias é sua especialidade. No Cruzador Estrelar, a Princesa Leia pede para Perry levar o droid R2-D2 com uma mensagem em vídeo até Obi-Wan Kenobi em Tatooine. Enquanto isso Leia gravava a mensagem, Candace, Buford e Baljeet passavam pelo corredor. Reconhecendo dois membros dos rebeldes, Candace corre em direção a seu comandante para dedurar o que viu. Todavia, o comandante parece não acreditar no que a menina fala e mais uma vez conta que o trabalho dela se resume a encontrar meias para Darth Vader. Voltando ao corredor, Candace, ao não se deparar com os dois membros dos rebeldes, pergunta a Buford o que aconteceu. Buford então diz que a "cabeça de trança" (Princesa Leia) fugiu e que os droids estão fugindo. Em meio a raios lasers, os droids fogem em uma nave que havia sido capturada pelo Cruzador Estrelar, fazendo com que Candace pense em seguir os fugitivos. Discordando a ideia da ruiva, Baljeet tenta lembra-la através de uma musiquinha que o trabalho deles se resume a encontrar meias. Pensando que poderá ser promovida a um cargo mais alto caso capture os droids, Candace entra na cápsula de escape. Juntamente com ele entram Baljeet, Buford e Perry, sem ser percebido. Enquanto Candace e os meninos fugiam do trabalho, no prédio da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Darthenshmirtz pergunta a seu robô Norm-3PO, se ele irá ganhar algum crédito pelo fato de sua invenção estar flutuando no espaço. Em seguida, Darthenshmirtz revela que estava falando de um pequeno aparelho semelhante a Estrela da Morte que havia construído para usar como quebra-nozes, porém o Império Intergalático roubou sua invenção para construí-la em escala muito maior, o que deu origem a Estrela da Morte. Darthenshmirtz então pensa em convencer os integrantes do Império de que sua invenção é mais importante que a Estrela da Morte, porém para isso, precisaria adquirir força extra. Norm-3PO então se lembra de uma frase que avistou num pára-choque: a força nos envolve e permeia tudo, ela mantém a galáxia unida. Parte 2 ]]De volta a Tatooine, Candace, Buford e Baljeet finalmente desembarcam. Logo de início, a ruiva segue seus instintos de que os droids procurados foram para a direita, quando na verdade estavam do outro lado. Após o trio sair, Perry se retira da cápsula com a planta da Estrela da Morte. Depois de um longo tempo procurando pelos droids, Buford, após saber que Baljeet se alistou no Império por engano, pergunta a Candace o motivo pelo qual ela se alistou. Determinada, Candace diz que rebeldes são sub-humanos cruéis que bagunçam a galáxia e que ela é a favor da lei e da ordem. Em seguida, a jovem explica melhor seus sentimentos com uma performance da música ''No Império. Depois da cantoria, Candace tenta dizer a seu comandante que estava seguindo os dois droids que fugiram da nave. Entretanto, o comandante alega que Candace não tem nada a ver com as plantas da Estrela da Morte e a aconselha a ir a Mos Eisley pois talvez lá ela poderá encontrar meias para Darth Vader. Do outro lado de Tatooine, Phineas e Ferb chegam em casa para o almoço. Ao ver um papel com os meninos, Linda descobre que os planos dele são, levar os nerfs para o Canyon, ensinar o sarlaac a escovar os dentes e dar banho no bantha, e se impressiona com isso. Phineas então diz que pretende aproveitar todos os dias das férias, e em seguida, conta que se encontrou com Luke Skywalker. Lawrence então pergunta se ele estava de olhos vagos no horizonte, e admite para sua esposa que todos sabem que Luke queria estar em outro lugar. Lawrence então para de falar sobre Luke e, sabendo que a colheita irá demorar, pergunta aos meninos se eles não preverem passar as férias de verão na escola de natação em Naboo. Phineas assume que seria muito divertido passar as férias numa escola de natação, mas dispensa a proposta. Linda então propõe aos meninos passarem as férias em um acampamento de esqui em Hoth. Já se retirando da mesa, Phineas admite que nunca sentiu vontade de coonhecer o resto da galáxia pois Tatooine é um lugar em que tem tudo que ele gosta: areia, irmãos, Ratos Womp e Banthas. Logo depois que os meninos saem de casa, Lawrence faz uma brincadeira com Linda. À noite, Perry observa de longe alguns R2-D2 ao lado de um enorme Rastreador da Areia. Em seguida, R2-D2 é sugado para dentro do Rastreador da Areia e depois, o Jawas entram também. Antes que o Rastreador da Areia saia, Perry corre e se prende a ele. No dia seguinte, Tio Owen e Luke Skywalker negociam droids com um Jawa. Com isso R2-D2 acaba ficando com Luke. Perry, por sua vez, espiona tudo atrás do Rastreador da Areia. Ao chegar finalmente na Estrela da Morte, Darthenshmirtz pede para Norm-3PO levar seu equipamento para seu covil, o que Norm entende como "compartimento de reciclagem abandonado". Numa calçada rolante, Darthenshmirtz se depara com Darth Vader andando na direção oposta. Imediatamente Heinz se apresenta e tenta contar a Vader que ele roubou seu plano do quebra-nozes para construir a Estrela da Morte mas que tudo ficará em paz caso ele empreste-lhe um pouco de força para seu plano maligno. Todavia, Darth Vader permanece imóvel em relação a alguma resposta, e Darthenshmirtz é levado pela calçada rolante. No cair da noite, enquanto Luke Skywalker olha para o horizonte, Perry entra no covil dele para se encontrar com C-3PO e com R2-D2. Nisso o rebelde chama R2-D2, que rapidamente o reconhece e se dirige para sua direção. Sem fazer movimentos brutos, Perry, o Rebeldorrinco, conduz R2-D2 consigo pela noite fria do Deserto de Jundland. Mas por acaso, o speeder turbinado de Phineas e Ferb acaba se chocando com o droid, fazendo com que Perry caia para uma área mais do baixa terreno e com que R2-D2 e o disco das plantas da Estrela da Morte fiquem no speeder dos meninos. Ao se deparar com o droid, Phineas, depois de se desculpar pelo ocorrido, pergunta o que ele está fazendo no Deserto de Jundland. Não podendo se comunicar convencionalmente, R2-D2 transmite o vídeo que a Princesa Leia havia gravado nele pedindo ajuda a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Phineas então revela não só conhecer Obi-Wan Kenobi, como também ter aulas de jedi com ele todas as terças-feiras. Em seguida, o menino oferece uma carona, mas R2-D2 parece preferir chegar a Obi-Wan Kenobi por conta própria. Antes do droid ir embora, os meninos passam mais uma informação a ele, e logo depois, continuam a viagem com o speeder turbinado. No entanto, o disco das plantas da Estrela da Morte, continua no bando de trás do speeder, fazendo com que Phineas e Ferb corram grande perigo. Perry, por sua vez, acaba se assustando com a velocidade do veículo e cai do penhasco, dessa vez, para se encontrar com um tribo de Tuskens que no exato momento celebravam um aniversário. Parte 3 thumb|left|Major Holograma passa uma missão a PerryNo dia seguinte, Perry faz um bolo de aniversário para os Tukens na tentativa de se desculpar. Após isso, o Major Holograma entra em contato com ele dizendo que segundo suas fontes, a unidade R2-D2 está segura nas mãos de Obi-Wan Kenobi e pede para o agente descansar. Mesmo sabendo que fracassou, Perry enxuga seu suor e relaxa até Major Holograma mais uma vez aparece para dar uma outra missão, poucos segundos depois. O major revela que Darthenshmirtz está na Estrela da Morte trabalhando em um novo inator, e que o ornitorrinco precisa impedi-lo. Enquanto isso, na fazenda de umidade dos Flynn-Fletcher, Phineas e Ferb se despedem de Linda para dar mais uma volta com o speeder. No entanto, ao olhar para o banco de trás do veículo, Phineas encontra o disco das plantes da Estrela da Morte e imediatamente associa o objeto com o droid R2-D2 que foi atropelado pelo speeder na noite passada. Com a ajuda dos binóculos, Ferb consegue avistar o droid indo para Mos Eisley no speeder de Luke. Depois de uma brincadeira de Ferb, os meninos iniciam a viagem para Mos Eisley com esperanças de devolver as plantas da Estrela da Morte para R2-D2. Logo que chegam em Mos Eisley, Phineas e Ferb se encontram com Blatto, um alienígena vendedor de bugigangas amigo dos meninos. Depois de cumprimentar o alien, Phineas diz que está a procura do R2-D2 para lhe devolver um disco de dados. Blatoo então coloca o disco para funcionar e só então os meninos descobrem que a Estrela da Morte foi criada pelo Império Intergalático com o objetivo de destruir planetas inteiros. Phineas, já preocupado, pensa que caso os rebeldes adquiram a informação do disco, o plano do Império pode ser destruído. thumb|Phineas e Ferb descobrem que o disco armazena dados secretosNesse mesmo instante, não muito longe dali, Candace encontrara as meias para Darth Vader e um Buford e Baljeet compravam um sanduíche. Baljeet então se depara com as plantas da Estrela da Morte nas mãos de Phineas e Ferb e rapidamente alerta seus companheiros sobre. Candace então grita para os meninos que eles estão fritos. Percebendo o perigo que está correndo, Phineas e Ferb correm em direção a R2-D2, que está acompanhado de Luke, de C-3PO e de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Buforn então dispara um tiro laser por descuido, fazendo com que uma criatura de mais de 3 metros de altura se assuste e cause tumulto no ambiente. Os meninos então descem para se encontrarem com R2-D2, mas tudo que conseguem ver é uma luta próxima a uma nave entre Han Solo e alguns soldados do Império. R2-D2, por sua vez, já se encontra dentro da nave junto junto com Chewbacca Luke e C-3PO. Quando a nave parte, Phineas e Ferb sobem as escadas e se escondem dos soldados do Império atrás de escombros. Preocupado, Phineas diz a Ferb que precisa encontrar um piloto para seguir a nave, pois se eles não fizerem nada, planetas inteiros serão destruídos. Ferb então avista uma cantina e sugere procurar ajuda lá. thumb|left|Phineas e Ferb se encontram com IsabellaChegando na cantina, enquanto o mestre de cerimônia dá boas vindas a sua convidada, a cantora Vanessa, a Twi'Lek, os meninos se informam com um garçom acerca de um piloto. O garçon então aponta para um local, mas os meninos parece não compreender o que ele quis dizer. Em seguida, ele mostra mais claramente que o pilota a qual os meninos procuram é uma menina sentada numa mesa de bar ao lado. Phineas então se apresenta e apresenta seu meio-irmão a menina, que assume chamar-se Isabella. Ao som de Meu Triste Solo, Isabella se mostra uma menina durona. Phineas então conta que possui dados muito importantes que precisam se entregues para alguém que saiu da pista de voo 94. Aborrecida, Isabella admite conhecer o dono da nave, Han Solo, e completa alegando que ele é uma pedra em seu sapato a anos, pois perdeu uma corrida devido a ele. Irritada com a música, Isabella atira no microfone de Vanessa encerrando de vez a cantoria. Satisfeita pelo que vez, a durona sai do recinto convidando os meninos para conhecerem sua nave, a Centennial Chihuahua. [[Imagem:Phineas e Ferb Star Wars Imagem 1007.jpg|thumb|Isabella com Phineas e Ferb na Centennial Chihuahua]]Todavia, Candace Buford e Baljeet acabam encontrando os meninos junto com a pilota. Reconhecendo o perigo que seus clientes estão correndo, Isabella empurra-os para dentro da nave e logo dá a partida. Candace ainda consegue lançar um tiro de canhão Centennial Chihuahua, mas a única coisa que acontece é o desmoronamento de uma construção próxima, que por pouco não leva a destruição dela e de seus companheiros. No espaço, Phineas confunde seu planeta com uma mancha circular no vidro da nave, mas Isabella logo entra em cena para revelar a verdadeira imagem de Tatooine vista do espaço. Phineas então se lembra de seus pais, que sempre desejaram que ele e Ferb conhecessem a galáxia. No banco do piloto, Isabella aconselha os meninos a apertarem os cintos uma vez que a nave estrará no hiperespaço. Em seguida, o veículo passa a percorrer uma distância enorme em questão de segundos. thumb|left|O ônibus espacialEm Tatooine, o comandante de Candace, na porta da nave que voltara a Estrela da Morte, pergunta se ela trouxe as meias. Candace então dá o saco que estava nas mãos de Buford para seu comandante, mostrando ter cumprido a missão. Contente, o comandante pede para o trio voltar a Estrela da Morte pois ele irá entregar as meias a Darth Vader. Entretanto, quando os meninos e a jovem já se dirigiam para o interior da nave, o comandante volta para revelar a eles que a nave está cheia (o que é mentira), e devido a isso terão que viajar num ônibus espacial ao lado; velha, pouco espaçosa e cheia de passageiros. Durante isso, na Estrela da Morte, Darthenshmirtz descobre na internet que poderá resolver seu problema extraindo força do lixo de Darth Vader. Depois disso, ele desvenda que sua propriedade em Alderaan se valorizou. Todavia, poucos segundos depois, Alderaan é destruída e a propriedade de Darthenshmirtz passa a não valer absolutamente nada. Na Centennial Chihuahua, Isabella, ao ver os meninos mexendo em algumas coisas, pergunta com autoridade o que eles estão fazendo. Phineas então pergunta a menina se ela sabia que tinha ligas térmicas T27 na nave cujo podem ser usadas para redirecionar a corrente a fim de dobrar o suprimento de força. Irritada, Isabella exige que os meninos parem de mexer em sua nave e em seguida, desconta sua raiva num saco de areia. thumb|Phineas e Ferb na nave de IsabellaCurioso, Phineas pergunta a Ferb sobre o que seus pais devem estar fazendo em Tatooine enquanto eles estão no espaço fazendo novos amigos. De imediato, Isabella corrige Phineas, alegando que a Centennial Chihuahua é uma nave espacial, e não uma nave da amizade. Ao ouvir o soar do alarme de saída do hiperespaço, Isabella volta para o banco do motorista e aconselha os meninos a apertarem os cintos, se referindo a eles como "mocinhas". Phineas então pede a opinião de Ferb sobre se Isabela tem ou não algo a ver com ele. Felizmente para Phineas, Ferb não vê motivo para Isabella não gostar dele. Para a surpresa de todos, logo em que a nave sai do hiperespaço, é capturada por um raio trator vindo da Estrela da Morte. Phineas e Ferb então decidem mexer nos mecanismos da nave para que ela mude sua estrutura externa e despiste os seguranças. Com a estrutura de um carro de rosquinhas, Isabella reclama ao segurança do controle da estação de pouso por ter tido a nave presa no raio trator, e logo depois pergunta se ele quer rosquinhas ou não. O segurança então desativa o raio trator e a Centennial Chihuahua pousa tranquilamente no setor de pouso 427. Parte 4 No momento em que a Centennial Chihuahua pousava no setor de pouso 427, no ônibus espacial, Buford descobria que que entregara o pacote errado para o comandante. Visto que o sanduíche foi entregue a Darth Vader no lugar das meias, o comandante de Candace é sufocado pelo darth sem piedade. thumb|left|Phineas e Ferb apresentam Perry a IsabellaEscondidos, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella observam os soldados do Império Intergalático e se impressionam com o fato deles verdadeiramente terem acreditado que a Centennial Chihuahua era uma nave de rosquinhas. Por um rápido momento, Phineas chega até a se sentir culpado pelo fato de não ter posto mais rosquinhas na nave. Isabella então pede para que os meninos se concentrem e relembra que a missão é encontrar a nave de Solo e o droid R2-D2. Analisando as pistas de pouso da Estrela da Morte, Phineas percebe que não está longe demais da pista a qual a nave de Solo pousou. De repente, Ferb passa a sentir algo estranho, uma presença jamais sentida a anos. Ao se virar, os meninos se deparam com Perry. Ao ver Phineas e Ferb abraçando o ornitorrinco, Isabella pergunta sobre a origem do animal. Phineas então esclarece a sua amiga que Perry foi seu animal de estimação até o dia em que a identidade de agente da União Rebelde dele foi desmascarada. Em seguida, o menino confessa ter se sentido magoado, mas alega logo que tudo passou e a amizade entre ele e o ornitorrinco continua. Depois de ser apresentado a Isabella, Perry segue seu caminho com o objetivo de deter os planos de Darthenshmirtz, e os meninos seguem o deles. thumb|Ferb pede para Phineas deixa-lo irNo covil de Darthenshmirtz, Darthenshmirtz crê que no lixo de Darth Vader haja força suficiente para dar energia para pelo menos um tiro com seu inator. Norm 3-PO então caçoa de seu criador ao dizer que o lixo de um é a ideia ruim de outro. Depois de Norm 3-PO colocar o lixo no inator, Perry aparece em cena pisando num grande "X" vermelho no chão sendo logo capturado. Enquanto Perry estava em perigo, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se escondiam dos soldados do Império Intergalático para chegarem no pista em que Solo pousou sua nave. De repente, Ferb levanta a mão novamente, sentindo que Perry está em perigo. Ferb então pede para que Phineas acompanhe Isabella na missão de entregar os dados aos rebeldes, enquanto ele ajuda o ornitorrinco. Após uma certa resistência de Phineas, os irmãos se separam. Congelado, Perry é pendurado como um quadro por Norm 3-PO. Contente, Darthenshmirtz admite que nada é melhor que um ornitorrinco congelado para decorar a sala. Logo depois, Darthenshmirtz explica o motivo pelo qual criou Sith-Inator, através de uma música, destacando o fato de não ser reconhecido pela sociedade do mal. Radiante, Norm 3-PO assume que a performance oficial de seu criador foi melhor que o ensaio. Já sem música, Darthenshmirtz explica que irá atirar um raio em Perry primeiramente para garantir que seu inator está funcionando. O Darth então atira o inator contra o ornitorrinco, mas para a surpresa de todos, Ferb aparece em cena lançando-se sobre seu animalzinho de estimação. Após isso, Ferb se apresenta tomado por uma força maligna incrível. Darthensmirtz, por sua vez, lamenta o fato de ter usado toda a força da máquina no menino, e em seguida, pede para Norm acompanha-lo até a lixeira de super-força de Vader mais uma vez. thumb|left|Isabella e Phineas se deparam com CandaceEm outra área da Estrela da Morte, Candace se apresenta a um oficial, juntamente com Buford e Baljeet. Ao saber que está tendo um vazamento em um reator, o oficial ordena que alguns soldados entrem em ação, porém, exige que Candace fique no local como vigia. Ali por perto, Phineas lamentava a Isabella o fato de Ferb ter se separado dele pela primeira vez. Quando o elevador que os levava chega a seu destino, Isabella, entendiada, pergunta ao menino se ele já parou de falar. A dupla então acaba se encontrando com Candace, que os reconhece como "os que roubaram as plantas da Estrela da Morte". Rapidamente Isabella atira o painel ao qual Candace deveria vigiar e sai de cena correndo com Phineas. Chateada, Candace assume que os oficiais irão descontar de seu salário pelo aparelho destruído, e corre atrás da dupla. No esgoto de Darth Vader, Darthensmirtz se encontra com um Dianoga para saber o que pode usar para abastecer o Sith-Inator. O monstro então entrega ao homem uma bombinha de Vader e um sanduíche de queijo de Bantha (o sanduíche de Buford). Através de um medidor, Darthensmirtz descobre que o sanduíche está cheio de força negra, e deduz que Darth Vader tenha encostado no alimento. Depois Dianoga pega Han Solo, e tem a atenção chamada por Darthenshmirtz. Percebendo que não tem mais nada para aproveitar do lixo, Darthenshmirtz volta para seu covil e dá a descarga. Nesse meio tempo, parece que o material que imobilizava Perry super-aquece permitindo ele escape. Perry então congela Norm 3-PO da mesma forma que havia sido congelado e logo depois, inicia uma luta com Darthenshmirtz. Próximo ao esgoto, Phineas e Isabella correm de Candace, até o momento em que os três escorregam num rastro de chorume. Por sorte, Phineas e Isabella deslizam para uma área segura, porém, Candace fica entre a vida e a morte pendurada numa plataforma. Comovido com a cena, Phineas volta para ajudar Candace, que já vinha soltando seus últimos dedos. thumb|left|Phineas explica porque salvou Candacethumb|Phineas pede para Isabella entregar o disco a R2-D2Depois de muito esforço, Phineas salva a vida de Candace; o que faz ela ficar confusa e pensar que os rebeldes, na realidade, não são pessoas más como todos do Império sempre alegaram. Após uma breve conversa, Phineas se levanta e volta a correr com Isabella em direção a plataforma onde Han Solo pousou sua nave. Entretanto, ao chegar no local de desejo, a dupla se depara com a Falcon decolando. Isabella então decide que ele e ela voltem para a Centennial Chihuahua, todavia, Phineas se lembra de Ferb e recusa-se a deixar seu irmão na mão. Não vendo como entregar os dados para R2-D2 e voltar para Tatooine com seu irmão, Phineas pede para Isabella entregar as plantas da Estrela da Morte ao droid, enquanto ele procura por Ferb. Já com o disco na mão, a pilota diz a Phineas que não irá voltar para busca-lo, e completa assumindo já ter uma opinião formada sobre ele. Parte 5 No suporte técnico da Aliança Rebelde, uma dupla de oficiais finalmente descobre que R2-D2 não possui o disco das plantas da Estrela da Morte. Desesperado, um deles pensa em culpar o falecido Jar Jar pelo sumiço do disco, mas obviamente o outro não concorda com a ideia. Nisso, Isabella aparece em cena com o disco na mão e tranquilamente entrega para os rapazes dizendo que era para eles;aliviados, os oficiais agradecem Isabella, que logo sai de cena. Enquanto nos corredores da Estrela da Morte, Perry e Darthenshmirtz continuavam a lutar. Phineas, ao procurar por seu irmão, se depara com uma luz vermelha forte vinda de uma sala (covil de Darthenshmirtz). Acompanhado de uma música de suspense, o menino entra no covil para se ver uma invenção gigantesca aparentemente construída para o mal. thumb|left|Darth Ferbthumb|Phineas e Darth Ferb batalhamDe repente, Ferb aparece misteriosamente encapuzado, deixando Phineas brevemente na dúvida se ele é ou não seu irmão. Ferb então tira o capuz para revelar o que Sith-Inator, não fez só com sua aparência, como também com sua personalidade. Todavia, Phineas pensa que ele está brincando e o vermelho em seu rosto não passa de uma maquiagem. Ao ser questionado sobre Perry, Ferb alega ter encontrado o Sith-Inator, que com algumas modificações, poderá ajudá-lo a dominar o universo com um exército de guerreiros sith. Em seguido, o menino pede para Phineas se unir a ele no lado sombrio da força. Ainda pensando que seu irmão está brincando, Phineas ri e conta que precisará arrumar uma nave para voltar para Tatooine. Ferb então aciona um sabre de luz vermelho (semelhante ao de Darth Maul) e passa a ameaçar seu irmão. Finalmente Phineas percebe que seu irmão não está brincando, e então resolve acionar seu sabre de luz azul. Uma breve batalha se inicia até que Ferb aciona o estilo cabo de lança no sabre e depois o triplique. Percebendo não ter chances de vitória, Phineas pede tempo para poder alterar os códigos de sua arma também. No outro lado da Estrela da Morte, Candace ainda pensa no menino rebelde que salvou sua vida. Buford e Baljeet então aparecem em cena e são questionados pela jovem sobre até que ponto o Império faz parte do lado "bom" e os rebeldes fazem parte do lado "mau". Ao ser lembrado que o Império Intergalático explodiu um planeta, Baljeet não consegue justificar moralmente o que a organização a qual ele serve fez. Enquanto Candace questionava a bondade do Império, Darthenshmirtz continuava lutando com Perry. Na base da Aliança Rebelde, Isabella aparece lentamente para ver de longe Han Solo estacionando sua nave. Nisso, as Garotas Companheiras avistam a pilota e logo vão falar com ela. Curiosa, Gretchen pergunta se Isabella juntou-se a rebelião. Ao receber uma resposta negativa, a garota companheira admite que seria ótimo se Isabella fizesse parte da rebelião, pois ela pilota muito bem e o Império tem tudo. Apesar do esforço de Gretchen, Isabella se retira negando o convite. thumb|left|Isabella e Han Solo se encontram no bar da Aliança RebeldeVendo a pilota sair de cena, Porkins provoca Gretchen: "Esse é o pior discurso de guerra de todos os tempos". Pensativa e emburrada, Isabella entra num bar e rapidamente pede uma caixa de suco e um pote com amendoins. Logo depois, Han Solo entra no bar acompanhado de Chewbacca. Ao se deparar com o homem ao qual tem uma grande desavença, Isabella pergunta a Solo se o caminhão de lixo desovou ele no bar. Não deixando por menos, Solo pergunta se a pilota está no local pois acabaram os bolinhos que ela vendia. Sarcasticamente, Isabella afirma que Solo é muito engraçado, e, em seguida, pergunta aonde ele vai. Solo então conta que pretende ir até o lugar mais longe dali e completa alegando não dever nada a ninguém. Isabella então afirma não ter vindo fazer amigos, mas após ouvir um comentário provocante de Solo, diz ter muitos amigos. O piloto então questiona sobre onde os amigos da menina estão no momento, uma vez que ela tem muitos amigos. Isabella fica sem palavras. Após pensar um pouco, Han Solo sai do bar afirmando para si mesmo que tem um lugar ao qual ele deve ir. Novamente a cena se volta para a Estrela da Morte, onde no covil de Darhthenshmirtz, Phineas e Ferb travam uma batalha épica com sabres de luz. Em meio a batalha, Darthenshmirtz, por descuido, se congela em sua própria máquina. Com o darth congelado, Perry tenta ajudar Phineas, que já apresenta sinais de desvantagem na luta. thumb|left|Candace aparece para ajudar Phineasthumb|O Sith-nator é destruídoPorém, com um simples gesto, Ferb detém Perry. Tomado pelo mau, Ferb destrói o sabre de luz de Phineas e aciona o Sith-Inator. De repente, para a surpresa de todos, Candace entra em cena atirando em Ferb e exigindo que ele se afaste do rebelde. Phineas pede para Candace não atirar no guerreiro sith pois ele é seu irmão, e em seguida, não compreende o motivo pelo qual a jovem está o ajudando, uma vez que ele é um rebelde. Candace então responde o mesmo que Phineas respondeu para ela quando ela perguntou porque ele salvou sua vida. Em um clima de ação, Ferb passa a batalhar contra Candace e Phineas. Não tendo mais nenhuma arma, Candace pega a meia cuja deveria ser entregue a Darth Vader para levar uma pedra a cabeça de Ferb. Ferb então se desconcentra por alguns segundos, que são usados por Phineas para arremessar o que sobrou de seu sabre de luz contra o botão de autodestruição do Sith-Inator. Com isso finalmente o Sith-Inator é destruí-do, fazendo com que uma imensa nuvem de poeira tome conta da cena. Depois de um certo suspense, Ferb aparece em meio aos escombros do inator com a aparência normal. Os dois irmãos se abraçam. Sabendo que a Estrela da Morte irá se autodestruir a qualquer momento, Candace diz para os meninos que precisa sair rápido da estação. Phineas então conta que não tem uma nave, mas felizmente Candace responde que conhece um ônibus espacial que está decolando no exato momento. Os meninos se despedem de Perry e pedem para ele aparecer a qualquer momento em Tatooine. Após a despedida, Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford e Baljeet correm para a estação a qual o ônibus espacial se encontra. thumb|Phineas, Ferb e Candace se abraçamEm meio a correria, os meninos avistam Luke em uma nave fugindo de integrantes do Império Intergalático, e imaginam que o fazendeiro de umidade conseguiu pegar as plantas. Infelizmente, é tarde demais quando o grupo chega na estação. Sem esperanças e sabendo que a morte está próxima, Phineas diz propõe que todos se arrependam de algo que fizeram. Baljeet encabecei o momento assumindo se arrepender de ter passado grande parte de sua vida servindo ao Império. Em seguida, Buford admite se arrepender de ter comido o sanduíche de bantha que estava no esgoto. O terceiro a evidenciar algo é Phineas, que expõe lamentar o fato de nunca ter encontrado sua irmã que saiu de Tatooine quando ele ainda era bebê. Candace então associa sua história de vida ao depoimento do menino e pergunta se o nome dele é Phineas. Emocionantemente os dois se abraçam seguidos de Ferb. Não reconhecendo o menino de cabelo verde, Candace pergunta quem ele é. Phineas logo diz que Linda se casou de novo, fazendo de Ferb seu meio irmão. No instante em que Phineas se prepara para contar o que aconteceu com seu pai, a Estrela da Morte explode parecendo por alguns segundos que todos morreram. Seguidamente a Centennial Chihuahua aparece sendo pilotada por Isabella com todos do grupo dentro. Aliviado, Phineas agradece Isabella e finalmente vê uma resposta agradável sair da boca da pilota: "É pra isso que servem os amigos". Preocupado, Baljeet questiona indaga o que aconteceu com todos os garçons, bancários e jogadores de boliche inocentes que estavam na Estrela da Morte. Tranquilamente Isabella fala que as Garotas Companheiras salvaram a vida deles. Logo depois, é revelado que todos estão na nave das Garotas Companheiras pilotada por Gretchen. thumb|left|Major Holograma agradece a Perry por ter finalizado a missão com sucessoNa nave de Perry, o Rebeldorrinco, Major Holograma se comunica com o rebelde expondo que com a derrota de Drathenshmirtz e principalmente com a destruição da Estrela da Morte, este será um dia memorável. Por outro lado assume existir algumas cópias das plantas da Estrela da Morte em algum lugar, o que pode ocasionar alguns problemas, mas a estação de combate será explodida quando a hora chegar. Monograma então deixa de se comunicar com o ornitorrinco. Ao se deparar com um liquido cinza saindo do fundo da nave, Perry sai de seu acento para descobrir o que está acontecendo. Assim se depara com Darthenshmirtz livre do geso que o congelara até então. Pensando ter dado uma de esperto, o darth usa a cápsula de escape para fugir e ter a chance de lutar em uma continuação. No entanto se esquece que a cápsula foi feita com um tamanho minimamente espaçoso para agentes ornitorrincos, e não para humanos. thumb|Isabella beija PhineasNo dia seguinte, uma cerimônia em Tatooine é feita com todos os heróis que combateram os planos malignos da Estrela da Morte. Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Perry, Buford, Baljeet, as integrantes das Garotas Companheiras, Major Holograma, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Princesa Leia, C-3PO e até mesmo R2-D-2 celebram contentes o momento ao som da música Rebelde em Ação cantada por Vanessa, a Twi'Lek. Em uma mesa, Isabella chama Phineas e logo pergunta se eles são parentes. Recendo uma resposta negativa, Isabella não pensa duas vezes e tasca um beijo no fazendeiro deixando-o em transe. Antes da cena se fechar, Porkins aparece de pára-quedas e é reprimido por Gretchen. Transcrição Músicas *''Tatooine'' *''Café Sith'' *''Meia'' *''No Império'' *''Meu Triste Solo'' *''Sith-Inator'' *''Vamos Voar Pro Espaço'' (instrumental) *''Rebelde em Ação'' Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje! Nada. Linha do "Meio Jovem" Nada. Linha do Ferb/Ué, cadê o Perry? (Ele imita um Tusken Raider enquanto brincava com um fantoche) O que estão fazendo? Ah, aí está você, Perry Nada. Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Nada. Jingle do Mal Tudo funcionando na Estrela da Morte! Minha melancia Dito por um homem aleatório no fundo quando Phineas e Ferb fogem para Mos Eisley. O Viking tem razão Informações de Fundo *A história do episódio acontece ao mesmo tempo de Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. *Esta é a décima quarta vez que Phineas e Ferb estão no espaço. ("Montanha Russa", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "No Espaço Sideral", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "As Crônicas de Meap", "O Segredo do Sucesso", "O Lado Doof da Lua", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!", "Fazenda Lunar", "Meap Vai a Seattle", "Surpresa Sonâmbula", "Feliz Ano Novo!", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel") *thumb|Luke Skywalker usando poncho e chapéu de pescadorPhineas e Ferb é a sexta série de TV animada a fazer um episódio inteiramente com tema de Star Wars. As outras foram Tiny Toon, Pinky e o Cérebro, KND - A Turma do Bairro, Frango Robô (três vezes), e Uma Família da Pesada (também três vezes). *Darthenshmirtz quebra a quarta parede duas vezes ao mencionar que haveria um número musical no quarto ato e uma possível continuação. *A cena em que Luke aparece vestindo um poncho e um chapéu de pescador é baseada numa cena deletada de Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. *O homólogo de Phineas Flynn neste especial retribui os sentimentos de amor que Isabella tem por ele. Informações de Produção *Este especial foi mencionado pela primeira vez por Dan Povenmire em uma entrevista ao TVGuide.com para promover "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel". Ele disse: "Quando eu soube da notícia Disney comprando a Lucasfilm, eu desenhei uma imagem de Doofenshmirtz como Darth Vader e enviei uma mensagem para o chefe de animação da Disney TV escrito 'Sinto cheiro de ''crossover!" http://www.tvguide.com/News/Phineas-Ferb-Premiere-1067309.aspx Estreias Internacionais *4 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel e Disney XD Austrália) *8 de Agosto de 2014 (Family Channel, Canadá) *15 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Taiwan e Coreia do Sul) *17 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Ásia e Disney XD Canadá) *29 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) *30 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney XD Polônia e África do Sul e Disney Channel Europa Centro-Oriental) *6 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney XD América Latina) *11 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *13 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney XD Espanha e Disney Channel Portugal) *15 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney XD Itália) *16 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney Channel Malásia) *21 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney Channel América Latina) *27 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) Erros thumb|150px * Enquanto Luke, Tio Owen e um Jawa negociam os droids, Perry pode ser visto atrás do Rastreador da Areia. Quando ele corre para a frente do rastreador, pode-se ver que parte de seu corpo fica com a cor de seu roupa e de seu boné. thumb|150px * Depois de ser atropelado pelo veículo de Phineas e Ferb, Perry cai do penhasco. Em um flash dessa queda, apenas parte de seu corpo pode ser vista. thumb|150px * Quando Ferb salva Perry de ser atingido pelo raio laser do inator de Darthenshmirtz, o capuz de seu casado está para baixo, porém logo em seguida, ele aparece com o capuz levantado. * Quando Phineas e Ferb se despedem de Perry, pode-se ver em um flash que o corpo do ornitorrinco é cortado pela metade. Continuidade * Um Phineasdroid pode ser visto durante a linha "Trocas com um Jawa" da música Tatooine. ("Eu, Irmãobô") * O anúncio do Café Sith lembra os anúncios de Chiclete do Durão e Chiclete Normal. ("De Repente Susan") Alusões *A partir da franquia '''Star Wars: **'Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma' ***Depois que Ferb se transforma em um Sith do mal, seu rosto se assemelha com o de Darth Maul. *** Os movimentos de sabre de luz que Ferb faz quando tenta matar Phineas se assemelham aos movimentos de sabre de Darth Maul. **'Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança' ***As roupas da Phineas são baseadas nas roupas de Luke Skywalker. ***As roupas de Ferb são baseadas nas roupas de Obi-Wan Kenobi. ***O uniforme de Darthenshmirtz é baseado no uniforme de Darth Vader. ***Norm-3PO é uma paródia de C-3PO. ***A nave de Isabella, Centennial Chihuahua, é uma alusão a nave de Han Solo, Millennium Falcon. ***A linha de Phineas: "O que acha, Ferb? Será que ela tem a ver comigo?"; é uma alusão a linha de Han Solo: "What do you think, a princess like her and a guy like me?". ***A única linha de Darth Vader: "Considero a sua hipótese de meias perturbadora", é uma referência a sua linha no episódio IV "Considero a sua falta de fé perturbadora". ***Quando Buford aparece com a capa de Obi-Wan Kenobi ele faz os mesmos sons estranhos que Obi-Wan. **'Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca' ***Perry é congelado por Darthenshmirtz é carbonita. ***Boba Fett faz uma participação pequena, quando pega um cartaz de "procurado" por Han Solo e Chewbacca. ***Baljeet canta Meia com a mesma melodia de The Imperial March. ***Isabella pergunta a Phineas se eles são irmãos antes de beijá-lo, o que é uma paródia a cena em que Leia pergunta a Luke se eles são irmãos antes de beijá-lo. ***O Stormtrooper baleado por Buford diz ao cair que irá bater na parede e escorregar até segurar na antena de rádio, fala que se refere a uma cena em que Luke cai após uma luta contra Darth Vader. **thumb|O biquíni usado pela Twi'Lek no computador é semelhante ao da Princesa LeiaStar Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi ***No início do episódio, quando Perry foge dos stormtroopers, um dos stormtroopers acaba sendo flagrado acessando um site com uma Twi'Lek vestindo um biquíni muito semelhante ao que a Princesa Leia usava quando foi capturada por Jabba, o Hutt. ***A linha de Darth Ferb: "Se não vai se juntar a mim, então terei que destruir você", é uma referência a uma linha dita pelo Imperador Papatine próximo ao final do filme. ***Monograma menciona que tem planos da estrela da morte em outro lugar, uma referência ao filme. Trivialidades *Este é o mais longo episódio de Phineas e Ferb, levando 51 minutos sem os comerciais. *''Phineas e Ferb'' é a sexta série de TV animada a fazer um episódio de longa duração com o tema de Star Wars. *Esta é a primeira vez que Phineas e Ferb lutam um contra o outro. *Este é o quarto episódio a não tocar a música tema da série. ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). *Este é o primeiro episódio a ser explicitamente declarado não-canônico. *Décima quarta vez que Phineas e Ferb vão ao espaço. ("Montanha-Russa", "A Câmera de Trânsito", "No Espaço Sideral", "Nova Injustiça em Feira de Ciências", "As Crônicas de Meap", "O Segredo do Sucesso" , "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!", "Fazenda Lunar", "Meap Vai a Seattle", "Surpresa Sonâmbula", "Feliz Ano Novo!", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *Este é o quarto episódio de uma hora ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão"). *Sexto episódio em que cada canção é cantada na tela por um personagem ("Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", "O Mago dos Desejos", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!", "Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão", "O Ultimato do Klimpaloon"). *Segundo crossover da série ("Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *Com onze linhas, esse é o episódio com mais falas de Ferb. *Segunda vez que Doofeshmirtz tenta transformar Perry em seu servo e por engano acerta outra coisa. ("O Dia da Gelatina Viva"). *Segunda vez que uma versão de Phineas mostra interesse romântico em uma versão de Isabella ("Dinastia Doof"). *Segunda vez que Isabella beija Phineas ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão"). *Terceira vez que os créditos rolam para cima. ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Phineas e Ferb: Cliptástico 3"). *Quinta vez que a linha "Minha melancia!" é dita ("Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Perry, o Ornitator", "Quando Mundos Colidem", "Apagão!"). *Novamente Isabella é vista sem seu arco o tempo todo, embora seus óculos se assemelhem a sua proa ("O Bico", "Entre no Espírito", "Festa de Drusselstein"). *Ferb usa seus óculos de sol novamente ("As Crônicas de Meap", "O Grande Dia da Candace"). *Este é o único episódio que diz que Linda Flynn se casou novamente. Quando Candace pergunta a Phineas o que aconteceu com seu pai, ele diz que era uma história engraçada, mas não teve tempo de contar. No entanto, este episódio é definido em um universo diferente. *Este episódio foi nomeado em 4º lugar no Top 10 de Episódios de Phineas e Ferb pelo WatchMojo.com. Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Samir Murad como Darthenshmirtz *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Bajeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Carlos Seidl como Major Holograma *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, o Rebeldorrinco *Clécio Souto como Norm-3PO *Jullie como Vanessa, a Twi'lek *Ana Lúcia Grangeiro como Gretchen *Mário Jorge Andrade como Luke Skywalker *Mônica Rossi como Princesa Leia *Guilherme Briggs como Han Solo *Philippe Maia como Oficial Imperial, Porkins, vozes adicionais *Pietro Mário como Tio Owen, vozes adicionais *Pádua Moreira como Darth Vader *Sérgio Stern como C-3PO *Mário Monjardim como Blatto *Marcos Souza como Técnico 1, vozes adicionais *Mauro Ramos como Narrador, vozes adicionais *Vozes adicionais: Andreas Avancini, Duda Espinoza, Eduardo Dascar, Gesteira, Leonardo Serrano, Nando Sierpe, Renan Freitas, Rodrigo Oliveira Referências en:Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars es:Phineas y Ferb: Star Wars Categoria:Personagens de Star Wars Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Especiais Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Crossovers